Typical Teenage School Drama
by cgrocks
Summary: Bella is a new sophomore at the prestigious Dalton Academy. What will she experience as she adjust to a new environment with dorm, classes and the campus? And who it this guy she keeps on meeting? Sorry, my first fanfic so poor summary...lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I practically only own the whole story plot and maybe some random character I might make up later on.

I was rethinking the story and as it advanced, the first two chapters I typed had some little problems so I decided to rewrite them.

I'm also wondering if I should do Edward POV or just keep it purely Bella's so if you have a suggestion I will be glad to hear any advice!

Thank you and hopefully enjoy!

Prologue

My hands shook as I slowly opened the envelope. The contents of the envelope fell out with a letter on top. My eyes scanned the letter until I reached the word "accepted." I looked up at Renee and stared. She smiled and started dancing around the kitchen holding the wooden spoon she had just been using to cook some kind of soup. I looked down and stared back at the letter that will soon change my life.

Once again, I pushed away the strands of my hair that was threatening to spill out from the hair band holding the messy bun. I glance at the clock that had made it place on top of a dresser currently in the center of the room that I will live in for one school year. Boxes were being opened all around me while Renee was obviously getting frustrated with the unpacking.

"Renee, Wanna take a break?" I asked.

Renee hopefully looked up and quickly responded, "Thank you Bella."

"No problem!"

Renee quickly got out of the room. I got out my clothes and began putting them on hangers into the closet and folding others into the dresser. The room was medium size with a cream colored wall. The bed was next to the window with a simple creamy brown cover. The desk was put to the side and the bookcase next to it was quickly filling up with my favorite classics, which among the few were Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights. I was going to share it with someone named Alice so I left her bed on the other side.

Glancing again at the clock, I realized an hour had passed. I stepped back and smiled at my handiwork. The room was cozy and finally finished. I heard someone fumble with the doorknob and faced my roommate. She was around 5 ft with black spiky hair, dressed beautifully in a simple button up shirtdress with a silk scarf tied up around her neck compared to my sweats. She took off her sunglasses and smiled, reaching out her hand perfectly done in French manicure. I shook her hand and we smiled. "Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Alice Cullen, a new freshman here. You?"

"I'm Isabella Swan but just call me Bella. I'm a new sophomore here." I replied.

She gave me a slow look over and I just couldn't help but feel like a insect underneath a microscope. I quickly glanced at the mirror next to me to see my sweaty face and an old t-shirt and shorts. But she smiled and gave me a nod of approval. For a moment, it felt awkward so I quickly asked, "Do you need help?"

Then I saw the bags behind her. I gasped. She giggled, "Well, I can't help having so much clothes. Girls need to shop!" I gave a nervous smile and began unzipping the bags. Oh my god. All her clothes had designer labels and things I could never afford even after three years of working in the bookstore. She glanced at her closet and gave a sigh. "The closet has to be made larger. It's too small! How can anything fit in this place?"

I looked at her and putting myself together, replied, "We'll make it work" and began unpacking.

Few Hours Later…

Alice and I both collapsed to the floor, out of breath.

Let's say our room was finally finished.

Our desk was on one side of the room with the windows that was now draped with blue and green light curtains. Our beds were put together to make one huge one after hearing Alice's tale of never having sleepovers and how much she had wanted one. There was a nice white carpet on the floor and the walls were covered with vintage photos with some of Alice's crazy fashion posters in between. All the clothes were put inside the closet somehow miraculously and in a small corner, Alice had bought a small desk to be used as her little "make up" counter. But the most important fact about this room was, it was finished.

At seven o'clock, we had our first dorm meeting. There were six girls on our hall with one proctor (a senior who basically takes cares of everything) with a dorm parent.

Our dorm parent was a woman and I think, around early 30's but wasn't sure. She had beautiful caramel-colored hair and the most beautiful dimples that was constantly there due to her smile.

"Welcome to our hall, girls! My name is Esme and I will be your dorm parent for this school year. I teach English so I might have some of you in my class and I also coach soccer. Let's get to know each by saying our names!"

A blonde (a bit snotty too) girl spoke up first, "Lauren Mallory" and she was a freshman.

There was a girl with dark curly hair named Jessica Stanley who was in my grade.

Then there was Angela Weber, who had been standing next to Alice and towered over up but one of the nicest person I knew so far in this hall who was a freshman.

Oh, and who could forget Tanya Denali with strawberry blonde hair and a vicious look on her face who is also a sophomore.

Finally it was Alice with her chirpy voice and boring me.

Our proctor was Rosalie Hale, a senior and was she drop dead gorgeous with her blonde hair and amazing body. She really looked as if she should be on a magazine cover.

Esme quickly finished the discussion of the rules and curfew and quickly shooshed us to bed saying it was a big night tomorrow.

Yipee… first day of school!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would not go to school when I could be living my life.

Btw… I decided to get rid of Edward's POV… it just didn't sound right

Chapter 2

I woke up to Alice's quite obnoxiously loud alarm clock with light flashing on the wall 6:30 am. I groaned and hide undercover but unfortunately the sound of Alice's voice filled the room. She pulled back the covers and singed, "Raise and shine, sleepy head!" I looked back at her with a face of disbelief. I had never in my life waked up before 7 am and had no plans to do so in the future.

Then Alice proceeded to jump on my bed. I tried to ignore her by hiding under the blanket but in the end I got up. I opened my mouth to complain but was promptly closed by Alice's puppy dog eyes, which I'm sure, no one in the world even Hitler could withstand against.

I decided to ignore her expression and try to go back to sleep to no avail. I groggily woke up and made my way to the bathroom to quickly take a shower and brush my teeth and somehow made my way back to the room. I saw Alice quickly putting stuff her face and dressed in a cute creamy lacy dress. I opened up my closet and opted for a button down shirt with a medium length navy blue skirt with a simple cardigan. I smeared lotion and sunscreen over my face and brushed my hair. Then, I fastened it into a ponytail and began packing my backpack. I looked over my shoulder to find Alice looking fabulously beautiful with her tote bag on her shoulder tapping her foot impatiently. I smiled and quickly grabbed a pair of flats and off we went to breakfast.

The campus was pretty big to get around, so although many students walked, I liked my handy dandy bike. We quickly made our way to the dining hall. It was still empty since it was 7 and we had until 8:30 for classes. I made myself a bagel and spread butter with a little sprinkle of cinnamon sugar and an apple. (if you have not tried this, you are missing out! )

Alice grabbed a yogurt with fruits she had added, with a grapefruit. We started talking about each other. I learned Alice had travelled a lot as a child. Recently, they had been living in Italy until she came here to Washington. She loved fashion and doing makeovers and I felt that I was her next experiment that gave me a slight chills down my spine. I was telling her about L.A. and how my dad, Charlie who actually lived near the school when we realized we had five minutes to class. We scrambled out and got on our bicycle and I prepared for my first class, English.

Four periods came and went so quickly. It was lunch and I rode my bike swerving in between students. It had taken me so long to learn how to ride a bicycle. I was naturally clumsy on the ground so it was obviously hard. But somehow through scrapped knees and bruises, I managed. It also supplied me with a moment where I was free with no worries with the wind just blowing by.

Lunch was extremely boring. Jessica, a girl who I have met in math quickly included me in her group of friends. I mostly stayed silent, occasionally nodding and smiling and finding an ally, Angela in the midst of gossips and rumors. I mean, who knew there can be news within few hours of the first day of school? I surveyed across the dining hall until I spotted the spiky bob of one little freshman girl I knew. I quickly excused myself and walked over to Alice.

She grinned and gestured to the seat next to her. I slid in and let out a sigh of relief.

"Go ahead and let it out. Tell me all the gossip you heard from Stanley."

I told her all bout this boy with bronze hair who apparently been through a couple of girlfriends already. The list of the hottest guy made up of idiotic football/lax/hockey boys. Then how this girl was that and that girl was this and blah blah blah blah. If I could, one day I was going to tape her mouth.

I angrily brunched up a piece of tissue and attempt to hit the salt shaker pretending it was Jessica's face. Sadly, due to my lack of aim, it flew a bit hard to hit someone's head. A head full of bronze hair.


End file.
